For When You Feel Like You're Falling
by MissKaitou
Summary: For when you feel like you're falling: An ode to Oscar Wilde. Morality, like art, often means drawing a line somewhere. Because Gryffindors just aren't interesting enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP. Ravenca is mine.**

**A/N-Ravenca Anne Delours is my original character. No, she is not related in any way to Dolores Umbridge . **

**_Morality, like art, means drawing a line someplace. -Oscar Wilde._**

I

"Proffesor Umbridge is totally eating out of my fathers hands, so Slytherin won't have anything to worry about this year." Draco smirked as him and his posse andmy posse went to DADA from Potions. Draco was okay once you got to know him. He could be the bigest prat and/or twit in the world, but then there were times when he would be nice. As in actually 'I'm doing this because I want to, not because there's something in it for me' nice. However, when he wasn't nice or being a prat, he was plotting against Potter,ranting about Potter, or playing quiditch. So, in short, he had five different modes. We just don't talk about the sixth.

Laughter went around his group as though he had said something witty. Crabbe and Goyle were both exceptionally thick, and one would probably become as thick as them if they tried to determine who was dumber. And then there was Pansy. She was, in short, the biggest bitch in school. And not agood kind of bitch like me, but the mean kind. She would set people up to fall and laugh at them when they did as though it had been their own fault that she had done something to them. I wouldn't call us friends, more like acuiantasses.

My group however looked at him mockingly as though to say 'Is this good because then you'll pass, or because Gryffindor won't?'.

Theodore Nott had to be the biggest player in school. To him it didn't matter that he was in Slytherin, and nor did it matter to the girls that he charmed. He was one of the most handsome people to ever come to Hogwarts with shiny blond hair and almond eyes. He would pull out a flower or two, act nice, and let the sharade take him where he wanted it to. Most people thought that he was very nice for a Slytherin, but he was one of the meaner ones. Once he got what he wanted, he would dump one girl and move onto the next. He is the charm of my group. He can get whatever he wants by simply laying down his charm.

Blaise Zambini happens to be the informer of my group. He has tan skin, long black hair and eyes so brown they looked black. He knows everybody secrets savemine. He would get his way by blackmailing people.

Then there is Milicent Bulstroge. She isn't the prettiest girl out there, but she is one of the most loyal. She is the muscle ofmy group. If things got ugly, she would set them staright the muggle way. Nobody would ever tell her this because they either didn't want to be hurt, or could care less.

And then there is me.I amthe saracastic one ofmy group. Not to say that the others aren't sarcastic, butI just add a hint of irony to it all.I canmock someone severely, and have them not know that you were mocking them, but everyone elsewill know it.I never get in trouble though,I'm too smart.I simply got your way because nobody else would even consider going up against me. So many people actually think that Draco is controlling Slytherin. He's just there to be the public spot light. If he's the king of Slytherin, then I'm the God. It isn't that I'm pretty, becauseI'm really notall that better than Milicent, it is just how I act. I'm a little bit of everything, and truth to be told, it took the sorting hat almost as long as it took Potter to placeme somewhere. In the end I decieded to go into Slytherin.

"I don't like her or Fudge. They should realize that Hogwarts and the Ministry are two different things. They're messing with tradition."I say loftily as we all rounded the corner to where the classroom was. I really love being who I am at times. Nobody but me could get away with that in Slytherin.

"What? How is she messing with tradition?" Draco sneers incredulously.

"The Ministry has never had any control over Hogwarts before. It's stirring a lot of trouble for us because the other countries don't like as much." I roll my eyes.

"Well sometimes tradition has to be messed with to make it better." Draco sneers.

"It's like the whole pure-blood issue. It's tradition. It would be like you going and marrying a muggle-born. Is that better than you marrying a pure-blood?" I smirk.

"That is beside the point!" Draco says angrily.

"It was merely an example Draco. Obviously because you couldn't answer to it, that means that my point is correct. Come on, lets get good seats." I laugh as my group and his group split up. Oh well, he'd get over it soon enough.

"Hey Milicent, aren't we sharing this class with someone?" I say as I looked around the room.

"Nope. Umbridge thinks that we would work best if we didn't have the distraction of other houses." She smirks.

Umridge enters the room at that point, so all of the talking stops.

"Good morning class."

Nobody replies to her, which seems to make her slightly mad. I just smirk at her. She probably has no idea how humorous she looks right now trying to cover-up her emotions.

"When I say good morning to you, I expect for you to say to say 'Good morning Proffeor Umbridge'. And when you want to ask a question, I expect for you to have your hand up." She says with much strain obviously ticked at us. This however makes more people break out into smirks.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge." The class says in a droning fashion except for Theodore. No, he just has to be different.

"Lets give a big cheer for our professr here. Good moning Miss Umbridge dear." He sings in his bass voice. I swear to god that she swooned at the sight. I myself feel like barfing up my toast.

"Yes, well, please put away your wands." Umbridge says as she taps the board.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles._

"As I am sure most of you know, your past teachers have left holes in your teachings." She pauses shortly for the laughter of several students including Draco's group. "As such, the Ministry does not think that you are up to the level that you need to be to pass your O.W.L.'s. The curruculum that I will be teaching has been Ministry approved. Please copy down the following."

_Course aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can be legally used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a contex for practical use._

"If everybody has a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard, then turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basic foor Beginers'. There will be no need to talk." Umbridge smiles.

Of coarse, I haven't opened my book, but raise my hand at the sheer stupidity of this woman.

"Did you have something to ask about the chapter dear?" Umbridge asks when she sees my hand.

"Nope, not in the slightest Professor Umbridge." I smile playing my act as the cute ditzy girl. This only prompts the people who know me to pay more attention to what is happening.

"We're reading now, if you have a problem, then we can deal with it at the end of class." Umbridge smiles like the idiot she is.

"I was wondering if you might have possibly skipped over the part about us trying out the magic we have to know. I mean, it's so basic that you probably didn't put it up there, but not all of us are up to your level Proffessor Umbridge." I smiles.

"No I have not in fact. We will not be using the spells as I see no situation in my class room where you would ever need to use one."

"It's after class that I'm worried about. There are several more bad people out now then when you were growing up."

"Are you saying that you actually believe what that Potter boy says?" Umbridge says angrily.

"Me? Personally, I couldn't care less. I'm speaking about muggers and kidnapers. Or are those not around in today's soceity. If they aren't, then I would personally like to know why crime rates are so high. Isn't the point of Defense against the Dark Arts to learn how to protect ourselves from those who would possibly use them to harm us?" I say just barely keeping the mocking out of my voice. This is my type of entertainment. (The slightly mocking kind).

"I highly doubt that muggers would actually know spells that you didn't already know the counter curse to." Umbridge saya looking nearly out of her leage. Not quite enough out I'd say.

"But...what if they do? That would mean that we, everyone of us, could be in danger!" I say high pitched acting like I'm going to cry. I can see that my group and Draco are looking slightly impressed. Pansy and the idiots are just looking lost.

"The Ministry doesn't let muggers and kidnapers walk around anywhere near where Hogwarts is." Umbrigde says looking a bit mad.

"But then how did Black get in here? And what about after we leave Hogwarts, what then! And if the Ministry doesn't let _them_ near Hogwarts, where do they keep them!" I almost yell with fake tears strolling down my cheeks. I am so thankful that the other teachers hate her, otherwise they would have warned her.

"You will either quite down right now or go to the Headmaster's office, do you hear me!" Umbridge yells at me as though she can actually control how my little act works.

I just cry harder to this while some people begin to doubt themselves that I'm acting. "But you haven't answered my questions! What about then!" I yell hysterically.

"Get out now and see the Headmaster or have detention with me!" Umbridge yells, grabbing my arm and litterally throwing me out of her class room.

A first year Hufflepuff is walking by and sees the whole thing. Once Umbridge had closed the door on me, I give her a smile. "Can you do me a favor. When you get to her class, cause a scene like the one I just did. I promise I'll pay you back."

"But won't I get in trouble?" She asks shakily.

"Well, when she gives you the choice of detention or stopping, or going to the Headmaster's office, just continue crying and go to the office. It's the best in the long run. Besides, I now have an hour and a half to myself. What's your name?" I smile.

"Rose Zeller." She replies shakily.

"Well Rose, if you ever need any help with anything, just contact call out for Milink, and I'll get your message and help you. My name by the way is Ravenca Delours, formally known as God of Slytherin." I smile.

She doesn't get scared at all. I don't think that she's been listening to the rumors about us. "Okay. What's she like?"

I smile. She justs looks so cute being only four feet and one or two inches with sandy blond hair and big blue eyes. "She's working for the Ministry, and she won't let us do magic for her class until the exam."

"But, how will we pass?" She says taken aback. She must have learned some stuff from her friends then.

"I am currently working on that, and when I know, I will be sure to pass on the message. Now I am terribly sorry to cut this talking short, but I fear that I must go and see the Headmaster!" I say cheerfully. I think that I have wierded her out, but I really don't care.

**A/N- Yep, this is my new story...for those who read Just Business before I took it down, this is the predecsecor(sp?). Yep, I made a few changes...**

**bye, MK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own HP. I'm not sure if I said that in the last chapter, so I'm going to say it twice. I don't own HP.**

**A/N-This takes place in the trio's fifth year. **

**_It is a very sad thing that nowadays there is so little useless information. -Oscar Wilde._**

II

"Sugar quilled mice." I say as I reach the gargoyles. They open and I walk up the stair case.

"Hey Dumbledore, how's it kicking these days?" I ask cheerfully. The headmaster and I are actually on pretty good terms for me being in Slytherin because I get sent here so often.

"What did you do now Miss Delours?" He asks not even bothering to look up from his mail. I see quite a few more howlers this time.

"Well, apparantly, I cause a huge scene in DADA. I wouln't really call it big, not nearly as big as some of them." I say cheerfully. "So, what is my punishment this time?"

He takes in a deep breath and lets it out before he looks up at me. "And what exactly did you do in this scene?"

"Oh, nothing too big. Just thought I'd show her how welcome she is. Well, that was before I found out about us not being allowed to do magic. Then I started talking fast and ridiculling her. So when that wasn't enough, I started screaming, and let the water run wild. I was actually just about to say something about my sister who got kidnapped and killed when she yelled at me to come here." I shrugged.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nope. I then told a first year to cause a scene like I did." I smile brightly at him. "So, what's my punishment? Detention with Dolores? Cleaning with Filch?"

"You do realize that you just made a blotch on her first day here don't you?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm aware of it all."

"And you do realize that she reports directly to the ministry, and if she says that your off, then everybody thinks you're off?"

"That's partly why I did it."

"And when Fudge learns this, he'll tell your mother?"

"Nope."

"And why is it that you think that he would not inform your mother of your misbehavior?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, I'm not doubting that he will, it's just that she doesn't care what I do as long as I don't do drugs or drink and drive. One of her cousins or something died that way. I don't really know the whole story, but I'm sure it's facinating."I said. "So, what's my punishment?"

"I am afraid that you have to help me with my mail for the remaining hour until your next class. We have a lot of howlers this time, so you can take care of those if you like." Dumbleodre smiled.

**A/N- Thank you everybody who has read this story and my others. My most popular story, _Just Business_ will be put up as soon as I remember it.**

**bye, MK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own HP.**

**A/N-Nothing really to put up here...I actually fogot what I usually put up here...oh well, mabey by the next chapter I'll have more brain cells left over...**

**_I love acting. It is so much more real than life. -Oscar Wilde_**

III

I had Arithmacy next, and then went to lunch. As I sat down I was wondering where my applaus had gone for ruining Umbridge's first day, but found none. I looked up at the head table, and, sure enough, Umbridge looked pissed. I then glanced around my group, and they looked somewhere bewteen delighted and angry.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked my group. Theodore was sitting at the Hufflepuff table talking to a girl about who knows what.

"Potter stole the spotlight again!" Blaise cried.

"What! What happened?" I asked.

"He started doing what you were doing, but not as smartly, and got detention. Except he said that _He_ was back, so he got a detention." Milicent said glaring at Potter's back.

"What! You mean to tell me that I pull off that whole thing, get in no trouble at all, and he gets all of the attention! I have had it with him!" I yell softly but furiously.

"Oh well, he has detention with Dolores, so it's probably going to be painful in an _ingraving_ way." Draco says.

"Just say what you know and leave me be at the moment unless you want to be the last of the Malfoys Draco." I hiss at him.

"Me? Why would I know anything that other students don't know?" He mocks.

"Blaise, what do you know?" I say as I turn towards him.

"Umbridge has a special quill that ingraves whatever somebody writes into thier skin." Blaise says as he works on his Potoins homework.

"Bitch." I mutter under my breath as my group and Draco's group leave to go to Charms. Honestly, me and howlers don't go together! She is on the wrong side of my pavement!

Later that night, after finally finishing my homework at ten, I go to bed. I share a dorm with Pansy, and Milicent. We got lucky and only have two other dormers as opposed to three of four.

**A/N- Thank you everybody who has read this story so far.**

**Bye, MK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-this is chapter 4.**

**"There are only two kinds of people who are really fascinating: peole who know absolutely everything, and people who know absolutely nothing." -Oscar Wilde**

IV

_Ministry Seeks Educational Reform_

_Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-Ever "High Inquisitor"_

"Isn't it great?"Draco sneeres.

"I think it's the best idea." Pansy shrilles. Oh god I need a muzzle.

"It's okay I guess." Theodore shruggs not really caring.

"Don't you get it, this means that Twelauny and Hagrid are hystory!" Draco sneeres again. Pansy laughes shrily and Crabbe and Goyle chuckle stupidly.

"Who cares? We only had to go through a couple more months of them, and the others would have had to suffer with them." Blaise shruggs.

"What about you two?" Draco asks looking for someone to make him feel more on top of the world.

"I don't care as long as it doesn't mess with my free time or my class time. If she tries to mess with my time I'll probably be in Dumbledore's office." Milicent shruggs.

"It's uncool. You can't mess with tradition. It messes up your Karma level and bad things hapen to make up for it. But I guess her face is helping her out with some if the stuff that she's done." I sneer my award winning sneer. Picture Draco's and multiply it by four and then add two and that's mine.

"Karma Ravenca?" Pansy laughs. _Is that all you can do, laugh? How pathetically sad._

"Don't mess around with Karma dude. Especially not with Ravenca. She has so much good Karma, if you make her mad, you're likely to fall down stairs."Blaise jokes.

"That was your own fault idiot." I smirk thinking about the time that he teased me about my belief in Karma once and immediatly fell down two flights of stairs. He doesn't do that so much anymore.

"I don't want to know. I do have a feeling it's rather dirty though." Theodore says as he raises an eyebrow.

"You think everything's dirty." Milicent says as she rolls her eyes.

"And it isn't?" Theodore retorts.

"Is apiece of breaddirty? What? I was just wondering." Blaise says as we all look at him; execept for Crabbe and Goyle, they just stare straight ahead.

"Hmm...you know, I never really thought about it. Give me a while, and I'll get back to you with a scenario." Theodore smirks pervertedly.

"You guys are sick, bye." I say as I head towards the library to research my Potoins essay.

**A/N-Thanks to all who have read this and my other stories. Yes, this chapter was short. **

**bye, MK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

**A/N-**

**"Genius is born-not paid." -Oscar Wilde**

V

"If you could only see the way she loves me, then maybe you would understand why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do. If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says, when she says she loves me." I sing tiredly as I browse the isles for a book on The Draught of Peace. I happen to like my vioce. I can sing from tennor to alto, and some of saprano. It sounds naturally like Nora Jones, but I have practised enough to change it from Anna Nalick to Queens of the Stone Age. _A very useful tallent when in Slytherin. It gives an advantage to be able to mimick other's voices._ I stop my singing to grab a stool to get So You Want Peace? that somebody stupidly put on the top shelf. "Stupid height!" I mumble to myself.

"You do realize that you can just accio the book down?" An ammused voice tells me.

"Yes, I do realize that, I merely prefere to do it the long way as to waste time before I have to do my essay." I lie quickly.

"Procassination never helps anybody." The voice says slightly miffed at me. "Accio So You Want Peace?." _Stupid idiotic know-it-all!_

"Hmm...I thought that you would have passed the first potion Delours." That stupid vioce says slightly surprised.

I finally look down at who has been unlucky enough to annoy me and I see Granger. The joy that wracks my heart can't be put on papper.

"Would you mind giving me back that book Granger?" I hiss.

"Actually, yes, I would. You see, I was wondering exactly how a person such as your self fails the first potion of the year." Granger asks.

"And what kind of person am I?" I ask while my teeth are busy grinding themselves together.

"I actually thought that you had a brain and came over here to ask if you wanted to chat some on the same IQ level, when I noticed what book you were getting, and I decieded not to." Granger smiles at me. _Bitch._

"To quote William Clayton, 'The dumber people think you are, they more surprised they're going to be when you kill them'. Now is there anything else that you wanted to speak with me about?" I ask smirking. People really do underestimate a thinly vieled threat.

"Nope, nothing at all. Bye Delours." Granger says giving me the book.

After she leaves, I immediatly give her a very polite hand guesture and walk over to the table nearest me. All of this trouble for a stupid potoin that I made in class. That's the one bad thing about Potions, you make the potion, he keeps it. You have to go through all of the work of making it, and you can't use it for future use. I get out a piece of parchment an start coppying down the potion ingrediants.

**A/N-Thank you to all who have read this story thus far. **

**Also, _If you could see_ is by _Tonic_ if I'm correct, and I don't own anything related to them besides a burned CD and lyrics in my head. Also, Ravenca has her own stash of potions. And, yeah, about the quotes...I just discovered a book in my attic full of them. And yes, I will out in a quote by Oscar Wilde in every chapter. they often don't go with the chapter's plot or whatever it is, but it's a good quote regardless.**

**bye, MK**


End file.
